1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector and printed circuit board assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector and printed circuit board assembly includes a connector and a printed circuit board. The connector may include a housing, a plug formed on the housing and a fixing post extending perpendicular to the housing. The printed circuit board forms a receptacle receiving the plug and defines a receiving hole for receiving the fixing post. The plug is received in the receptacle, and the fixing post is received in the receiving hole to prevent movement of the connector relative to the printed circuit board.
However, since the fixing post is typically formed on the housing of the connector, if the fixing post is broken, the entire connector must be replaced. This can be expensive. Further, the fixing post compromises the adaptability of the connector, since a printed circuit board must provide the receiving hole therefor in order to be compatible therewith.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.